


A change is going to come

by StormyBear30



Series: Changes [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A serious change for our boys Shannon and Tomo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change is going to come

**Author's Note:**

> I once again dedicate this to xflandus because she keeps me motivated to write our favorite boys. Thanks girl!!!

“Is Tomo in here?” Shannon asked as he slipped into the studio Jared was sitting in and looked around for his lover. 

“Avoiding him already and it’s only been a couple of weeks” Jared teased, ignoring the middle finger as he placed his phone on the table in front of him and kicked the chair next to him closer to his brother. “I was starving so I sent him out to get something to eat” Jared explained as Shannon sat down next to him. “What’s up?” He asked and he leaned back in his chair, concern taking over him at the beads of sweat he saw on his brother’s forehead and the nervous look on his face. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling ok?” He rushed out as he jumped up off of the chair and began to fuss over the older man. 

“I’m fine now get the fuck off of me” Shannon grumbled as he pushed Jared away. 

“Well you don’t look fine” Jared pouted as he reluctantly sat back down on his chair when all he wanted to do was tend to Shannon and make sure he was as comfortable as possible. “You look like you’re about to pass out” He pouted some more as he crossed his arms over his chest in order to control the urge to fawn over him once again. 

“I need to talk to you about something before for Tomo gets back but I’m not going to tell you anything until you stop looking at me as if I will die right in front of you” Shannon warned, more than a little sick and tired of the way his brother and lover had been treating him since he had told them about his throat cancer and the surgery that need to be performed in order to remove it. They had each promised him that they weren’t going to fawn all over him or treat him any differently and yet despite their best efforts if Shannon so much as breathed funny they were all over him. “Look…I know this is hard on you both and you’re actually handling this better than expected but it’s hard enough that I have a million and a half scenarios playing out in my head constantly as to what may happen in my further, that I don’t need any more pressure by you and Tomo trying to baby me” He took pity on his brother while sharing a warm smile. 

“It’s hard Shannon” Jared replied softly, closing his eyes for just a moment as he tried to get control of himself because he knew Shannon didn’t need to see it. “So what do you have to tell me?” He questioned once he felt he wouldn’t break down in front of him. 

Shannon bit his lip nervously as he reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a felt box. He could tell Jared was dying to say something as he opened it up and placed it on the table in front of them. “I want to ask Tomo to marry me” He spoke up before Jared could, watching a whole slew of emotions play across his face before he spoke. 

“Congratulations….” Shannon heard Jared say but it came out more as a question then an actual sentiment. 

“I know you think that it’s too soon since technically we’ve only been together as a couple for a few weeks but the fact of that matter is that we’ve been in love with each other for such a long time before that. We’ve practically lived together since he joined the band so I know there won’t be any problems there but most importantly there is a good chance that I may not be here for much longer and I want my husband by my side if that happens” 

Closing his eyes once again Jared tried to control the tears burning his eyes but was unsuccessful as they rolled down his cheeks at the idea of losing his brother hit him once again. “I can’t help it Shannon…I’m sorry” He gasped between breaths because the pain in his heart felt as if it were too much to bear. He waited for Shannon to blow up and get angry at him once again for breaking down, since it had happened quite often since he had revealed his secrete, but instead Shannon’s tears joined his own as he was pulled into a tight hug. “He’d be a fool to say no” Jared whispered against his ear before pulling away and rushing out of the room in order to compose himself. 

Shannon felt emotionally and physically exhausted as he watched his brother slip out of the room. With a heavy sigh he headed towards his bedroom in hopes of short nap before Tomo came back. “Hey…” He mumbled groggily when he opened his eyes and found Tomo sitting on the bed next to him. “When did you get home? What time is it?” He questioned when he looked towards the window and found it dark outside. “Did you find Jared because he was talking about how hungry he was before I came up here” He went on, turning to really look at his boyfriend when he hadn’t spoken. “Tomo….you ok?” 

“I didn’t find Jared in the studio when I got back but I found this” He said as he held up the felt box in his hand. “I didn’t want to assume it was for me but it says Shannon and Tomo forever on the inside and…” He couldn’t speak anymore at the tears streaming down his face, they only falling with more intensity as Shannon took the box out of his hand and knelt before him as he continued to sit on the bed. 

“Well I didn’t plan to ask you like this but what the hell” Shannon smiled as he took the ring from the box. Growing serious he took a deep breath and tried to pull together the right words to speak to the man that he loved. He opted for the romantic, the silly, maybe even going for the sappy but in the end he decided to go for the truth. “Tomo…I love you” He began as he reached out and took his hand. “I love you so much and I know I’m rushing this…that I’m being selfish because for all we know I could be gone in the not too distant future” He hesitated for a moment at the sharp intake of breath he heard from his lover, taking a deep breath himself before speaking again“It’s just that we’ve wasted so much time loving each other in secret and I don’t want to do that anymore. I want to spend what is left of my life with you may that be six months or fifty years from now. I really wanted this to be more elegant and classy but well it wouldn’t be us so you just need to know that I love you so much and I would be honored if you’d marry me” 

“Yes…yes…yes…” Tomo replied happily as he wrapped his arms around Shannon’s neck and kissed him like a mad man. “When…when can we get married?” He rushed out once the kiss had been broken due to lack of air. 

“Um…maybe we should wait until after my treatments” Shannon replied softly really wanting to get married in that very moment but wanting to give Tomo the chance to make the decision. 

“Give me twenty four hours and you will have the wedding of your dreams” They both heard Jared speak from the doorway. “I don’t want to hear anything about it” He pointed between the two of them but with a smile on his face. “Congratulations you two…love you both” He winked before closing the door. 

“What…are…um” Tomo stammered unsure what to say or think as he watched Shannon’s face for any emotion. 

“So what should we do for the next twenty four hours while Jared plans our wedding?” Shannon teased as he pushed his future husband onto his back. 

“Hmmmm….well I’m sure that we can come up with something” Tomo giggled loudly, blushing like mad at just how girlish he sounded but not caring in the least because he was finally binding his life to the man that he had always loved. 

The end…for now.


End file.
